The Beginning After The End
by BabyBrown
Summary: New Summary: Time and distance got in the way of Lucas and Peyton's great love. Three years later, Peyton returns to Tree Hill to find him engaged to another woman, Lindsay. Is it still too late for them or will their love conquer all. Season 5 spoilers
1. Gotta Be Somebody's Blues

-------------------------------

**_I ain't afraid of hurt  
I've had so much it feels just like normal to me now_**

-------------------------------

_They chose forever.  
We ask you to be present as  
Lindsay Strauss  
and  
Lucas Eugene Scott  
exchange vows of forever  
in friendship and in love  
on Saturday, the  
twenty-sixth of January  
two thousand and eight  
at two o'clock in the afternoon  
Reception immediately following ceremony  
No gifts please_

_**Forever.**_

What did that even mean?

Lucas turned the finished invitation in his hand and sighed. To him they represented loss and disappointment instead of the joy and happiness he should be feeling at this moment in his life. They also represented a middle name he was not too fond of. Lindsay didn't understand, she didn't even have a middle name.

It wasn't just the expensive invitations that were getting him down, it was the sheer amount of them. Glancing at the three boxes of invitations in the corner he felt dread about the actual ceremony. Lindsay had invited hundreds of her family and friends, most of them people she didn't even know and he wasn't too happy about it. He thought it was wrong to share the most important day of his life with a room full of strangers. Lucas had only invited a small group of his family and friends -His mom, Andy, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, Brooke, Mouth, Whitey, Junk and Fergie with Jamie and Lily as the ring boy and flower girl.

Staring at his picture on the wall that Lindsay had framed for him, he no longer recognized the man in the picture. It had been two years since his last book and he couldn't see the next one in sight. Running a hand over his face, he sighed. What happened to him? Once the words used to flow from his fingertips to the paper like water, crashing onto the pages and creating a world from his imagination. Lucas Scott, best selling author, had writer's block. Well that was until he had seen her again. Now the words came out so fast it seemed like they magically appeared on the paper. It wasn't material for his next book but it was still something. More than what Lindsay had ever inspired in him.

In the corner of the room was his most precious possession. Basketball had become the only thing in his life he could count on. His fingers tingled in anticipation and excitement. Almost as if they had a mind of their own. He began to entertain the idea of heading over to the River Court to shoot a quick game when he heard the violent beating of rain against the roof. No, there would be no playing tonight. Still, his entire body tingled with anxiety. He needed to clear his head, get his head straight before he continued anymore wedding preparations.

Lucas looked back down at the invitation in his hand. There was no way he could send this one. He knew Lindsay meant well, she had even sent one to Brooke but he couldn't have_ her_ there. It would be too hard. She would never see this invitation. He threw it into the waste basket and grabbed his shirt from the bed. Shirking the idea of an umbrella, Lucas opened his door. As he looked into the night a strange feeling passed over him, like something was going to happen. Shaking the feeling off, he stepped out into the dark wet night. Why should he be afraid? It was just water.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They chose forever.__  
We ask you to be present as  
Lindsay Strauss  
and  
Lucas Eugene Scott __exchange vows of forever  
in friendship and in love  
on Saturday, the  
twenty-sixth of January  
two thousand and eight  
at two o'clock in the afternoon  
Reception immediately following ceremony  
No gifts please_

She watched as the black ink dripped down the pristine white paper onto her jeans. Her curly blonde hair was plastered to her forehead, the consequence of sitting in the pouring rain. Her face was the replica of a sculpture; cold and lifeless. Once more she looked down at the paper but the words had already become smudged and illegible. It didn't matter though, she had already memorized it word for word. Another memory in the long line of painful moments in her life. Lucas was getting married to his editor, Lindsay. It would have been less painful if someone reached into her chest and wrenched her heart from her body. Peyton threw the wedding invitation to the ground. The invitation wasn't even meant for her but after seeing the beautifully crafted envelope addressed to Brooke, her curiosity got the better of her.

Sitting on the newly finished deck of Brooke's beach house she wondered how she got here. How did her life get so monumentally screwed up? Recently Brooke had insisted she move in with her but Peyton was having second thoughts, mostly about living and running a record label in Tree Hill. She wasn't fooling anyone. The main reason she had came back to Tree Hill was to see if her relationship, or whatever it was that kept drawing her to Lucas, was salvageable. Even though her hope was diminished on the River court one week ago when he told her he was with someone, she still had hope that one day they would make it back to each other. Watching Lucas and Lindsay for the past week was complete torture for her. She would rather be forced to peel her eyelids from her face. She was surprised she had even lasted this long without going completely insane. Peyton looked out towards the beach and felt the familiar shaking in her legs. She needed to get out. Without a moment of hesitation, Peyton ran across the beach not caring where her feet led her.

----------------------

_**Love is just a hoax so forget everything that you have heard**_

----------------------

* * *

_So what do you think? Reviews are deeply appreciated since this is my first OTH fanfic :)_

_Lyrics: "Now That You're Gone" by Ryan Adams & "The Tide" by The Spill Canvas_


	2. To Live Without It

_--------------------_

_We've tried to wash our hands of all of this  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor_

_------------------_

When she finally looked up, she realized that her feet had brought her to the River court. **Lucas**' River court. It was a bad idea to come here. This was his place to think not hers. If anything it made the announcement of his wedding even more painful being in a place filled with their memories. Barely able to see through the wall of rain surrounding her, she sighed in relief. Nobody would be coming here tonight, least of all him. He was probably home planning little insignificant details with his fiancee. She could picture it now; Lucas kissing Lindsay softly on the cheek as she passes him the seating arrangements. Her stomach churned at the thought. Tears began to bubble to the surface as she realized this was it, it was too late for them. He would be getting married and she would be left all alone in the world, as usual.

A flickering street lamp barely giving off any light caused Peyton to walk blindly around the court. Every couple seconds a flash of lightning would momentarily light her way. As she reached the center of the court, she looked downwards. Even though she couldn't see it she knew where the exact spot was. Four years ago they had put their signatures on this ground. She could still see those kids in her mind's eye. Those kids were so full of hope and enthusiasm for what the future would bring, none of them ever thought in as little as four years that their lives would be empty shells of what they once were. Nathan was so close to his dream of becoming a professional basketball player and already had the perfect little family with Haley and Jamie. His life, in all ways, was perfect. Who knew that one stupid bar fight would be his downfall. Nathan was once an unstoppable force. Now he couldn't even stand. He now spends his days at home drinking his life and marriage away. Haley couldn't even stand being in the same room with him. Peyton felt tears prickle her eyelids as she thought of her married friends. They were the ones that were supposed to make it. They were the ones giving her hope that maybe there was happiness in the world and maybe one day that happiness would be hers.

Peyton felt the cold radiating in her chest as the rain began to fall down harder. She didn't want to move, she wanted to stay here forever. As long as she stayed here she could stay in her own world, delaying the future for as long as possible. She spread herself on the ground and ran her hands along the coarse blacktop, scratching her palms in the process. Welcoming the pain as a better alternative to the pain she felt inside of her. The beating of the rain against her body and the scratching motion against her palms had quieted the voices in her head, keeping her in a numb state of mind. That was until a crash of thunder and lightning tore into the night. Sitting up straight, she wrapped her arms around her body. That's when it started. Peyton felt the tears begin to flow freely down her face, mingling with the rain. She covered her face as if her hands alone could stop the tears.

"_Who's there?"_

Her body seemed to freeze as she heard someone calling out into the rain. She couldn't see the person but she sensed they were coming closer. A small drop of fear trickled into her blood as old memories of Ian flooded her mind. Not wanting to be caught unaware, she stood up and raised her fists up to her chest.

"_I know someone is out there."_

Peyton felt her heart race as lightning streaked across the sky, giving a vague outline of the stranger.

"_Who's there?"_ she asked.

_"Peyton_?"

She heard shock and relief in the person's voice.

"_Peyton is that you_?"

**Oh no**

"_What are you doing?"_

Seeing Psycho Derek would have been a more cheerful reunion. Now, standing in the pouring rain, was the one person she could never seem to get away from. Her real stalker.

"_Hi Luke_"

Lucas brought the collar of his shirt up.

"_Peyton it's practically a hurricane out here. What are you doing here at three in the morning_?" She shrugged her shoulders

"_I wanted to practice my jump shot_." Peyton Sawyer, ever the sarcastic. With her hands on her hips she asked

"_Why are **you** here?" _

_"My shower ran out of water_" Lucas retorted. He was not to be outdone by her sarcasm.

They stood there in silence when Peyton realized how familiar this chance meeting was. The last time they had met this way, she had her heart broken. Lucas moved closer to her and was surprised when she stepped back. She couldn't handle this, she couldn't handle him being so close. Not when the rain caused his clothes to cling dangerously close to his body, outlining the body she had at one time privately worshiped. The familiar tingling in her legs told her she needed to get out before she did something stupid.

--------------------

_Oh now feel it coming back again  
Like a rolling thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pulling from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it_

---------------------

* * *

_Im having more fun writing this than I ever thought I would and your reviews are making it that much more enjoyable!! _

_Please review this and tell me what you think. Be as honest as possible. Thanks :)_

_Lyrics: 'The Freshmen' by The Verve Pipe & 'Lightning Crashes' by Live_


	3. Let The Rain Fill My Mouth

_**This chapter is very important to me. I put alot of effort into writing and editing this one so please review this chapter, if you review any at all. This writing style is very different for me and I'd like to know how it's coming across. Thanks :)

* * *

**_

_-------------------  
you were the wind that blew me down  
you've clearly swept me off my feet  
and in my state of vertigo  
I can't look down, can't feel the ground  
so will you catch me?  
-------------------_

**Lucas Scott.**

That was a name Peyton Sawyer would never forget, no matter how long she lived. He had been her savior, her protector, her best friend...her lover. With one look, he understood her better than anyone else ever could. This was the boy that managed to break down her walls and look into her soul, unearthing her dreams and her fears. He saw all the flaws and despite all of it, he managed to loved her. In fact, he seemed to love her more _because_ of them. He had meant so much to her, he still did, but that didn't stop her from taking flight. If anything, it was what made her feet fly faster.

The cold rain was pounding on her face as she ran. She couldn't believe she was running away from him. She was actually _running away _from Lucas like she was five years old. **Is this what she's been reduced to? Running from the one person who always understood me entirely**?

"_Peyton!" _

Behind her without being able to see, she knew that he was closing in on her. She pushed her legs further, feeling the muscles in her legs strain with effort and for the first time felt thankful for those early morning runs in L.A. As the rain and wind muted every sound in her ears, she could imagine his breath become slower and heavier with every step they took. A stab of worry tore through her heart as she suddenly remembered his heart condition and the heart attack that had almost taken him away from her forever.

Slowing down until she came to a standstill, she was ready to start walking back towards his voice when she was suddenly knocked down as he ran into her. Falling to the floor in a pile of limbs, Lucas managed to catch her head before it hit the ground, mud splashing everywhere. Peyton opened her eyes as she felt his body on top of hers, her heart beating wildly in her ears. One touch from him always did send her blood into a frenzy. A streak of lightning lit up the sky and for a moment she was able to see his face; cheeks slightly pink from running and his blue eyes, dark and clouded in the rainy night. She continued to look up but keeping her eyes open suddenly became a difficult task as the rain poured straight onto her face.

This wasn't helping her; his body smashed onto hers. Their clothes were drenched and clinging to their respective bodies so as Lucas pressed down on her she could feel everything; every curve and every muscle of his body. Peyton had to admit that he was even more handsome than she could ever remember. He had cut his hair and no longer shaved everyday, giving him that scruffy look she loved. Not to mention he had also filled out. He wasn't the scrawny teenage boy she had almost run over with her car all those years ago.

She felt his weight shift and opened her eyes slightly. Lucas was looking down at her with an ambivalent look on his face. He seemed to be deciding on something and she was scared as to what that something might be. Slowly she saw him lower his head, as if he was about to kiss her. Peyton's heart began to beat erratically in her chest.

**What was he doing? He's getting married and he wants to kiss me?**

Peyton could faintly smell his cologne; the same cologne she had at one time picked out for him. It was getting too much for her to handle. The smell and feeling of him were too much for her **self-control **to handle. She wanted him to kiss her, wanted him to kiss her _so badly_, but she vowed she wouldn't be the other woman ever again. Pressing her hands against his chest, she pushed him off her body.

"_Luke, you're right. It's late and I should be getting home._"

The lightning had begun to strike more often so she was able to catch the look of disappointment on his face and the way his jaw clenched.

**Did he want this too?**

He gave her a curt nod in response and stood. Lucas held a hand down to Peyton, which she accepted. A small smile graced her face as she thanked him and began to walk away.

---------------

Lucas watched her walk away and felt a pain in his heart. His HCM had nothing to do with it. **This pain was Peyton**. Nobody had ever made him feel this way. It was as if by just walking away, she was ripping him in half. For the past two years that feeling was no less than it was today.

'**Doesn't she know what she does to me?**'

He thought about their last conversation at Tric when she had told him that she had gone to his book signing. When she mentioned Lindsay, he felt like such an idiot.

'**Why hadn't I called her? My life could have turned out so different. She could have been the one I'd be marrying**.'

Old feelings he thought were dead and buried had begun to resurface. When he saw her that first time, at this very place, he had felt the small pull in his heart, reminding him she was still a major part of his life. He had made the mistake of letting her walk away once and as he watched her walk away, _again_, he decided he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"_Peyton, wait!" _

For the second time that night he ran after her. He saw her turn around and open her mouth, probably to give him a witty remark but he didn't want to hear her words. He didn't want to do any talking.

Rushing forward, Lucas crashed his lips violently onto hers. He felt her body tense and begin to pull her lips away but he couldn't have that. He needed her, like he needed the air in his lungs. Holding her tightly, completely flush against his body, he felt her give in and part her lips slightly. His heart soared and beat happily in his chest. **She was kissing him back**. Peyton brought her arms from her side and wrapped them around his neck, fingering the hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly dipping his tongue into her mouth, he felt her moan into his. No kiss with Lindsay had ever been **like this**. No kiss with her was ever perfect in every way. Peyton was alone in that, the only girl he had ever loved with his entire flawed heart.

The need for oxygen suddenly became overwhelming and they pulled apart. Both of them were breathing heavily, confused as to what all this meant. Lucas desperately tried to see her eyes but she kept her head down. Feeling movement under his hands, Lucas noticed she was trembling slightly. She needed, _they both needed_, to get out of the rain before either one of them caught pneumonia.

_"Come on, we'll go to my house" _

Peyton shook her head, "_That's okay I can walk home." _

"_Peyton my house is closer. I don't want you walking home alone in this. Come on_."

He saw her look hesitantly at his hand.

"_Please_?" he begged.

It must of worked because the next thing her felt was her hand slip into his.

--------------  
_Heaven's not a place that you go when you die  
It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive_  
--------------

* * *

Lyrics: "_Falling_" by Michelle Featherstone & "_The Tide_" by The Spill Canvas  
'Let the rain fill my mouth' lyrics from _Sunsets and Car Crashes_ by The Spill Canvas 


	4. Dazed and Confused

------------  
_Ignorance is bliss,  
cherish it_  
------------

Peyton looked around the living room as she waited for Lucas' to return. She smiled, lightly fingering the bandages Lucas had wrapped around her scraped hands. Old habits apparently died hard; he was still finding ways to save her. Lucas had gone into the bathroom to get them towels so they could dry off. She didn't want to dirty any of the furniture so she refrained herself from sitting. Karen's house was still the same as she remembered, well except for the fact that Karen herself wasn't there. Lucas' house was what she had always pictured her house to be if her mother was still alive, a real home. One where parent's didn't die or suddenly appear or leave for months at a time.

Walking around the room, she came up to the picture frames on the wall and smiled. There were dozens of pictures of Lucas and Haley when they were little kids, it was as if they were brother and sister. Her favorite picture was the one of Lucas riding a bicycle with a big grin on his face. He looked so happy back then.

"_It was a present from Keith"_

Peyton jumped as Lucas' voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Lucas pointed to the picture,

"_The bike? It was from Keith_" Peyton looked back

"_I guess this was before the whole brooding thing, huh?" _He looked down and smiled

"_Yeah... I'm about to go make some tea, do you want some?" _She nodded

"_Sure_"

"_Okay_"

He tossed her a towel and walked to the kitchen. She draped the towel across he shoulders and continued to look at the wall, coming across one specific picture that made her frown. It reminded her of why her presence in this house felt inappropriate. Wrapping her arms around her body, she began walking to the kitchen.

-------------

Peyton leaned against the doorframe and watched as he put the tea kettle on the stove.

"_Where's Lindsay?" _

She hated bringing it up but she had to. When she mentioned Lindsay's name, she immediately saw his shoulders tense up. Catching himself, he quickly lowered his shoulders.

"_She had to go to New York for a business trip_."

Peyton nodded even though he couldn't see her and sat down, the chair scraping loudly against the floor.

Lucas took longer than necessary to prepare the tea as he tried to piece everything together in his mind. The way he felt when she came back, the conversation at Tric, **the kiss**; it was too confusing for him and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't handle knowing that she never stood him up. He didn't like how that made him feel. He didn't like the feelings of old hope and despair that both crowded his heart at the thought of how close they had been to getting back together. He wished she hadn't told him the truth because it made it easier to hate her. It was easier to blame her for how their lives had turned out. Looking back at their complicated history, he noticed that their timing was always wrong. Placing her tea in front of her, Lucas pulled a chair out and sat down.

Millions of questions flooded into his mind and even though the kiss seemed to be the more pressing matter, he couldn't help himself. **He needed to know**.

"_Why did you say no?" _

He locked eyes with her and could instantly see the caged animal look in her eyes.

"_Why did I say no to what?"_

He was surprised to feel the amount of anger that began to run through his veins.

"_You know what I'm talking about Peyton."_

Her silence told him she wasn't going to make this easy on either one of them.

"_When I proposed to you, two and half years ago, why did you say no?" _

She suddenly remembered why she had avoided Tree Hill for so long. There were questions she didn't want to answer.

"_I don't know Lucas" _

She shut her eyes as Lucas slammed his fist against the table. Pushing himself up from the table he paced the kitchen, his hands on his head.

_"Dammit Peyton. Don't you know how much I loved you? How much I wanted to marry you, buy a house, have kids? I wanted __**everything**__ with you." _he said dejectedly.

His choice of wording was not lost on her.

_"Tell me the truth Peyton. I want to know why you decided to turn your back on us after we worked __**so hard **__to get to where we were. After everything, can you at least give me __**that**__?" _

Peyton watched him as he poured his heart out to her. How could he understand what happened? He hadn't gone through what she had gone through.

But as much as she wanted to keep it locked inside, she knew he was right.

He deserved to hear the truth.

----------  
_What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel_  
----------

* * *

Lyrics: _'So I Thought' _by Flyleaf & "_All Hail The Heartbreaker_" by The Spill Canvas  
'_Dazed and Confused'_ - Led Zeppelin 


	5. Center of Attention

_Thanks for all the reviews! They make writing so much more fun!__

* * *

_

_-----------------_

_They like to talk about forever  
Most people never get the chance_

_-----------------_

"_Do you remember when you came to visit me in L.A.? That Christmas Lily and Karen made their first trip to see Andy?_"

Lucas watched saw her eyes cloud over as she thought about the past.

"_It was our second Christmas together and you had come to stay with me because you didn't want to be in Tree Hill alone. Do you remember_?"

Lucas' face visible softened as he too thought of the trip he took long ago before things had gotten so messed up. Clearing his throat he said

"_I remember. Brooke was still in New York and Nathan, Haley and Jamie were in Seattle for the holidays_."

The corners of his mouth turned upward,

"_If I remember correctly you were pissed off when I showed up at your door_."

Peyton hid a smile _"I was just surprised_." Lucas' unexpected laughter filled the quiet house.

"_You threw a book at my head!"_ Peyton laughed as she noticed him scratch the scar behind his ear.

_"Well what did you expect? When you showed up at my door that night I was so behind in my school work. I had a paper I hadn't even started due the next day. You at my door meant I wouldn't get anything done."_

She then blushed as she looked back down at her hands

"_I never could get anything done with you around."_

He smirked "_You got your paper in on time didn't you?"_

She laughed lightly "_Having an aspiring writer as a boyfriend did have it's moments."_

Their momentary cheerfulness quieted as past ghosts filled the room.

"_So what happened Peyton? What made you change your mind about us_?"

Peyton folded her hands together on her lap.

"_I never stopped loving you Lucas. I wasn't lying when I said I was going to love you forever," _she could hear her heart pounding in her ears,

"_It just became harder when I thought I was pregnant_."

Lucas felt his heart stop

"_**What?!"**_

"_That night_," she sighed "_we didn't use a condom. S__o three weeks later when you came back to L.A. and proposed, I felt trapped. So many things were changing in my life and I wasn't prepared. I handled it the best I could." _

_"Handled it? Peyton you didn't handle anything at all. You just ran away. You ran away from me!"_

Lucas could feel his face burning, a fire blazing deep inside his chest.

"_Why didn't you tell me Peyton? I had a right to know_."

"_I was only nineteen Lucas_!" she shot back "I_ was scared out of my mind. I could hardly take care of myself. I was in no way ready to become a wife and a mother. To say rational thinking was the last thing on my mind would be an understatement."_

Lucas felt terrible for shouting as he realized how scared and alone she must have been, despite the fact that she was the one that pushed him away.

"_Peyton, I would have been there for you, you know that."_

"_You know I'm not good with feelings Lucas. I was scared that you were going to freak out and leave_."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, his fists tightly clenched

"_I'm not Dan_"

Peyton looked away slightly ashamed.

"_I know that now Lucas but back then I was so confused. Nothing was making sense and then...I got my period. By the time I realized how horribly I treated you, I saw you with Lindsay at the book signing. You had obviously moved on and I didn't want to get in your way_."

Sadly, she reiterated her old motto _"I was right though, People always leave_"

"_Sometimes people get pushed away_" Lucas stated bitterly _"I wasn't with Lindsay back then Peyton" _

_"But I saw-" _He cut her off,

_"What you saw, was just an innocent kiss on the cheek. She was thanking me for writing the first book she had ever edited. That was it_."

He sighed dejectedly and ran a hand over his face. This was a mistake: bringing back the past was pointless and painful. The "_what-ifs_" and the "_could have beens_" were too hard to think about, especially when they were about Peyton. For years he tried not to think about her because to think of her would bring back all of it: the memories, the dreams.

"_We need to talk about what happened tonight Peyton_"

-----------------

_If you always knew the truth_

_then the world would spin around you_

_Are you dizzy yet?_

_----------------------_

_

* * *

_

_I know this was a short update but I promise the next one will be much longer! Please review:)_

Lyric_s: "Hand on your Heart" by_ Jose Gonzalez _& "Dizzy" by_ Jimmy Eat World

'_Center of Attention' _by Jackson Waters


	6. You're The First,The Last, My Everything

_You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time_

"_We need to talk about what happened tonight Peyton_"

He wanted to get off of the past and back into the now. He knew the past could never be changed and was determined to keep any further disaster from happening in the future. Peyton sighed and ran her finger along the rim of her cup.

"_There's nothing to talk about Luke."_ Lucas began to pace the kitchen.

"_We **kissed** Peyton."_

"_I know_"

"_Why?"_

She frowned _"Why?"_

_"Why now? I haven't seen you for what, practically three years and now you decide to walk back into my life? Why Peyton? Why now when I've got someone who's depending on me?"_

Peyton stood up quickly, causing her chair to fall backwards. The crashing of the chair was ignored as his words created a fire inside her.

"_You're blaming me for this? Lucas I didn't come back to Tree Hill to mess up your relationship with Lindsay. Hell, I didn't even know you were with someone let alone getting married! Last time I checked, you didn't own this town. I grew up here too_." She pointed her finger at him "_What were you doing Luke? You're getting married in less than a week and you kiss me? Do you like putting me in this position?"_

She was right and he knew she was right but that didn't make the fact that he kissed her any easier. _**'You're getting married in less than a week...**_' He frowned. How did she know he was getting married? He knew for a fact that he hadn't sent her an invitation.

_"How did-"_

_"I saw Brooke's invitation. So I guess I was right in assuming that not receiving an invitation was intentional. Wasn't lost in the mail?"_ Peyton sarcastically spat out.

"_What did you think Peyton? Did you really think I could have you there for my wedding to another woman?"_

_"You invited Brooke_" Lucas felt his throat become dry

"_That's different"_

_"How? You dated me and her remember? Once at the same time."_

Peyton knew she was acting childish but she didn't care. She needed to get all of this out before it destroyed her.

"_I want to know why I had to find out you were getting married from stealing Brooke's mail_? _Why are we so different that she got an invite and I_ _didn't?"_

Her words got louder and fiercer until Lucas exploded

"_**Because you were the love of my life."**_

Peyton felt her entire body freeze as he declared her place in his life. Closing his eyes, he sighed and rubbed his face. That was one truth he had wanted to keep to himself. Looking back at her, he figured he might as well let it all out,

_"No one had ever made me feel the way you made me feel. Peyton, you made my life more colorful and brighter,"_ he chuckled softly to himself_ "you even made my chocolate chip cookies 'yummier'"_

His face then turned serious as his blue eyes bore holes into her soul.

_"All of my dreams and accomplishments always meant nothing if you weren't there by my side because it was you Peyton, the one that I wanted by my side. It was always you_."

For a moment she forgot how to breathe. His words always seem to have that effect on her.

"_If you were there when I was getting married to someone who wasn't you_," he softly continued "_I don't think I could go through with it_."

Staring at Peyton he saw her curls had dried and begin to take shape, her lips still a light shade of blue from the freezing rain outside and the towel she had thrown off her shoulders in a rush, revealed how tight her slightly damp clothes clung to her slender body. The dirt still on her face from their tumble to the ground, made her look painfully adorable. Lucas felt his anger ebb away and quickly becoming replaced with a desperate need to kiss her. _**Again**_. Why did being in the same room with her cause him to act like a hormone crazed teenager? He cleared his throat in an attempt to clear his muddled thoughts and think of a solution but she beat him to the punch.

"_Let's pretend it never happened okay?"_

Peyton had completely ignored his revelation. She had to or she wasn't going to be able to proceed in breaking her own heart in an ironic attempt to save it.

"_It's just nerves before the wedding. Everyone gets them_."

Lucas just stared at her in disbelief. Here she was, giving him an out the one time he really didn't want one.

"_What if it wasn't just nerves_?"

Peyton clenched her jaw, her eyes pleading him to stop. She couldn't take this false hope.

"_Lucas, you're getting married. Lindsay's great."_

She said in an attempt to steer him back on course. It didn't hurt any less that it was true. As much as she wanted to hate Lindsay she couldn't because Lindsay had no fault here. She had just been unknowingly sucked into the long dramatic saga that was Lucas and Peyton.

"_What if I don't want to get married?"_ His words surprised them both.

"_What? You don't mean that Lucas. You love Lindsay_." Peyton choked out the words, trying to hide the pain she felt as she said them.

He watched as she seemingly succeeded in hiding her emotions but he alone knew better. Inside her mind was a mine field. Like a duck swimming on a lake; calm on the surface when underneath there was a crazy and chaotic world.

Lucas couldn't believe it. Here she was, sacrificing her happiness _**again**_, for his. In that moment he knew he couldn't marry Lindsay because marrying her would be the biggest regret of his life. He could never be happy with her, content maybe, but never blissfully happy like he knew he could be with Peyton. Peyton was his breath, his heartbeat and his soul. He couldn't continue living without her. He needed to let her know that she was the one for him. The only one for him.

"_No Peyton. I love you_."

Lucas watched as she began to squirm.

"_No you don't Lucas. You love Lindsay_."

Peyton repeated herself as she choked down the sob that threatened to betray her. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body. As she tried to convince herself that she and Lucas would never be together, she did not notice his movement towards her. Only a mere breath away from her face he looked down into her large green eyes. He could see the fear and disappointment in them but there was also something else. _Hope_? Softly cupping her face in his large hands he leaned closer, breathing in her scent.

The timing was wrong. He was still engaged and she had lost faith in him and in love. Yes, the timing was wrong but he didn't care. In this moment he would _**MAKE**_ it their time. He was tired of the force that was driving his life, be it fate or some higher being. This time he would take what he wanted, without fear or regret. And what he wanted was Peyton. She was all he wanted, all he needed and he had lost sight of that.

"_No_," his warm breath on her lips fogged her thoughts "_I love you_"

Lucas gently smiled as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, _"I've always loved you_."

His lips neared her own as Brooke's voice passed through her head

"_**What is going to make you happy Peyton?"** _

Was this it? Was this what was going to make her happy?

As she felt his warm lips on hers, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Yes, this was **definitely** it.

_No one else will have me like you do_

_No one else will have me, only You

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters. _

Lyrics: "23" by Jimmy Eat World, "You're The First, The Last, My Everything" by Barry White 


	7. You Shook Me All Night Long

**_Sorry for the long wait. Ive just been busy with school starting up again. To make it up to you guys Ive made this chapter EXTRA SPECIAL _**

**_[t_****_his chapter is rated MA ;) _**

**_I do not own OTH or its characters. I only own this story. Thanks for all of your reviews! They make writing so much fun!_**_

* * *

_

-------------- 

_'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it_

_---------------_

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily and Lucas was holding Peyton in his arms. Lucas smiled as he looked at her sleeping face. He couldn't believe that she was here. After everything said and done last night, he never wanted to let her go.

_**...The night before...**_

_They pulled apart from each other as they felt their lungs burn from lack of oxygen. Breathing heavily Peyton held his face in her hands, __"I love you too." __She expected him to smile or say something but he just stared. She began to feel self conscious again and began thinking of something else to say when out of nowhere Lucas crashed his lips onto hers, bringing her as close to his body as possible. Peyton was caught off guard but when she felt the bulge pressing against her stomach, she forgot how to think. All she could focus on was how the pulsing steady increasing between her legs was screaming for Lucas._

_She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting him access. Lucas felt her respond just as hungrily and lifted her off the ground. Peyton wrapped her legs around his waist and instinctively bucked her hips against his body. "Peyton" he hissed out as he felt his knees getting weak. Peyton felt a small pain in her back as Lucas slammed her back against a wall "Sorry" "Don't worry about it" she said breathlessly. Lucas kissed her neck "I've missed this," his words coming out in rushed whispers. Lucas' vision became blurred as lust clouded his mind. All he could see, hear or feel was Peyton._

_Lucas grabbed Peyton's arms and pinned them above her head. His other hand tightly grasped her right thigh as he held her up. She tilted her head to the side as Lucas began assaulting the delicate skin of her neck. "To many clothes" Peyton chuckled as Lucas hastily pulled her shirt off, revealing her bare chest. Lucas looked up and smirked at Peyton "No bra?" Peyton smiled seductively "I prefer the fresh air," then reached her hand down to his pants, unzipping them. She slipped her hand into his boxers and began to stroke him in a torturously slow rhythm. Lucas hissed as he felt her warm hands around him. Peyton smirked and nibbled on his earlobe "You like that?" Lucas bit his lip with his eyes closed. "Mmhhmm" was all he could bring himself to say. His self control was quickly going out the window._

_Lucas let her wrists go and with both hands, grabbed her thighs and lifted her roughly so he could have better access to her breasts. "You're so beautiful" he said before softly kneading her left breast with his hand. His mouth gently traced swirls around her right nipple, pulling and sucking in intervals. She threw her head back as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. He heard her breath become quickened as her chest began to rise more rapidly, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist. Peyton ran her hands through his hair, unknowingly massaging it with the same rhythm as his tongue moved over her breast. Then without notice, he bit down harshly. He smirked and felt elation as a scream of pleasure escaped from her mouth then pain as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair between her fingers._

_Lucas was ready, there and now, to just discard the rest of their clothes and have his way with her on the wall until he felt her lean forward, breasts pressed up against his face. "Bed. Bring me to the bed," she whispered, her voice heavy with emotion and he nodded, one of her taut breasts still in his mouth. With his pants around his ankles, he struggled walking to his room, careful not to drop her._

_Lucas placed Peyton on the bed and took a glance at her. Her lips were shockingly red from her biting down on them as he fondled her breasts. He watched as her darkened eyes hungrily roamed over his body, stopping her gaze at his erection then looking back up and smiling wickedly. He then watched as she moved backwards towards the pillows, removing her pants as she went. He felt his throbbing erection grow harder as he watched her body glisten, a mixture of rain water and sweat. He could tell she was teasing him, she had done it many times before. Right now all he wanted to do was feel her around him, to be inside her. It had been so long since they were together, three years too long. Looking at her bare flesh once again he felt the pressure in him reach a dangerous high. He didn't have time for her games._

_Lucas tore his damp shirt from his body and threw it carelessly behind him. Peyton leaned back against the pillows and brought her knees closer to her chest, slightly open, giving him a glimpse of what was to come. He was going to make her pay for that one. Pulling down his boxers, he smirked as he watched a look of awe cross Peyton's face. The way she was looking at him so hungrily caused his erection to grow even larger. Despite himself, he slowly crawled across the bed to her legs locking eyes with her. In other circumstances, he would have kissed her legs softly, painfully slow, before tasting her hot center. In other circumstances, he would have taken his time in pleasuring her before plunging himself deep into her core. These weren't other circumstances._

_Lucas' mouth passed over her breasts and neck, much to Peyton's dismay, and roughly plunged his tongue into her mouth. Peyton could feel the aching between her legs as he began to knead one of her breasts. Lucas then abruptly left her mouth and began to suck on the skin behind her ear, biting and then licking the hurt. The painful throbbing between her legs made her impatient. She needed him inside her before she exploded. Her mouth reached his ear "Just fuck me Luke" she said, her words low and rough, then bit his ear hard. Wincing, Lucas looked down and locked eyes with her. He wanted to watch her face as he entered her. He placed himself between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. He forgot how to think as she bucked her hips impatiently. Lindsay had never made him feel this out of control. Never making him want to forget himself and just feel._

_Reaching down between their bodies, he ripped off her panties, causing her to groan. "Those were expensive" He smiled and whispered into her ear, "Let me make it up to you" He watched her face turn from curiosity into unadulterated pleasure as he plunged two of his fingers inside of her. Her hips rocked against his hand as she began to moan loudly. __Nibbling on his earlobe, she whispered "You have protection right?" "Of course" he then reached over and opened the drawer of his night stand, fishing inside for a moment before pulling out a condom. _

_Lucas grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Kissing her roughly, she gasped into his mouth as he unexpectedly thrust himself deep inside her. She was surprised by the force and roughness of his actions. She had never felt him so demanding before. Peyton bit her lip and hissed as he plunged into her again with more force. She had also never felt more turned on. _

_A low growl came from deep inside his chest as he picked up a faster rhythm, causing her to moan loudly. Gripping her hips in an effort to get better leverage, he thrust harder as he felt himself about to climax. Lucas ignored the painful scratching of her nails against his back as she urged him to move faster. __Peyton panted "More Lucas. Harder." Their bodies were drenched with sweat as Lucas' pelvis repeatedly slammed into hers. Peyton's body began to clench around him as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her own climax. Lucas covered her mouth with his, muffling her screams as she went over the edge. Peyton felt her toes curl and grabbed Lucas' hair as he continued to seek his own release._

_With one last grunt, Lucas collapsed on top of her. He began to move when she stopped him,"Wait" She didn't want to let him go just yet. Lucas more than obliged, never wanting to leave her warm body. There was nowhere else she wanted to be. Right here, with his penis still throbbing inside her, was heaven. Lucas kissed the space between her breasts. He then placed his head down and listened to the beating of her heart. It matched the beating of his own. _

_"We should do that again" she said smiling, still panting heavily. Lucas laughed breathlessly. Bringing himself up, he softly caressed her cheek. "How about right now?" And before she could answer Lucas rolled over, with her on top of him. His hand cupped the back of her neck. Bringing her head down, he kissed her deeply. _

_With a teasing smirk Lucas said "Show me what you got"._

Lucas heard a single note come from his computer breaking his concentration of the night before. Lucas carefully slid his arm from underneath Peyton's head and placed the quilt over her body lovingly. _God I love her _he thought as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He picked up his boxers from the pile of clothes on the ground and put them on before sitting in front of his laptop. The noise was signaling that he had a new email... from Lindsay.

"**_Hey babe,_**

**_The "city that never sleeps" is boring without you. Remember the last time you came up to visit me; the romantic dinner for two, the carriage ride through Central Park, that long work-free weekend? Alright I need to stop before I start missing you more than I already do. Only three more days till I'm back in Tree Hill. Can't wait to see you. Can't wait to marry you.  
I Love You,  
L."_**

Lucas quickly closed the mail. _Why did she have to be so damn nice_? Lucas shut his laptop and sat back in his chair with his hands on his head. What was he going to do about Lindsay? Breaking her heart was the last thing he wanted to do. _"**Fuck.**"_

------------

_Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight_

------------

* * *

Lyrics: "We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands" by The Academy Is... & "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC 


	8. Love Like This

**Hey, sorry Ive taken so long to update. School has really been kicking my ass and managed to suck all the inspiration out of me.****

* * *

**

_You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this_

His thoughts were interrupted as the sleeping woman on the bed moaned. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard. _"Luke_" she moaned again. Lucas smiled. He loved when she spoke in her sleep. It was a little thing he noticed four years ago when she slept in his room after the ordeal with Psycho Derek. She would usually fall asleep on his bed while he would stay up reading or writing. He had to admit that sometimes when he would watch her sleep he felt like a Peeping Tom but he couldn't help it. This was Peyton.

**His Peyton**

Normally she would just sleepily breathe out lonely words at random intervals but there were some times when she would say an entire phrase. In fact, she would say just one: I love you. She would say these words and then sigh. Sometimes Lucas had a nagging feeling that there was something more to it, like some part of her was holding back from saying anything else afterwards. Lucas made a mental note to ask her about it when she woke up, not to mention tease her relentlessly. A wicked smile came upon his face as he decided what would be the best way to taunt her.

Peyton slowly opened her eyes and didn't recognize her surroundings. Looking down at her body, she realized that not only did she have no clue where she was but she was completely naked as well. "_Morning beautiful_" she turned her head and saw Lucas sitting at his desk. She blushed as she remembered the night before. "_Mornin' _" Peyton sighed in relief. Lucas looked at her with a curious expression. "_What's wrong_?" Peyton smiled "_Nothing. It's silly_." She watched him smile as he decided to let it go. That was one of the things she loved about him, one of the many things. He always knew when to drop the topic.

Peyton propped herself onto the numerous pillows on his bed and stretched her arms above her head. Lucas watched as her skin shined in the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. Open curtains, anyone could have seen them. **Damn**. Lucas walked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut. "_Why did you do that_?" Lucas didn't want to spoil the morning with talks of what happened the night before which would undoubtably end up in a talk about Lindsay. At this moment, he just wanted to enjoy the little bit of heaven they had. "_Don't want anyone to see how gorgeous you are_" Peyton blushed "_Stop it Luke_" Lucas walked over to the bed and sat at her side. _"I'm serious. If anyone saw you as beautiful as you are this morning_," Lucas then gazed at her from head to toe "_wearing nothing, they'd whisk you away from me_" He leaned forward "_Now, I can't have that now, can I_?" He then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Peyton loved it when he was like this "_No, we most definitely can't have that"_

Lucas smiled and there it was again, that sparkle in his eye. Peyton groaned and pulled the sheet over her head. "_Not again Lucas. I'm too tired and I don't have time. I've got to help Brooke interview some new employees."_ Peyton stuck her head out, "_Luke?"_ He was gone. "_Lucas?"_ Peyton got out of bed, wrapping the sheet tightly around her body. **Damn he moved fast**. Her eyes were closed for no more than a minute. She checked every inch of his room; he wasn't there. She thought she heard movement in the bathroom so she opened the door and was hit in the face with a wall of steam. Waving her hands in front of her face, she moved further into the room. "_Lucas, are you in here?"_ She was starting to get annoyed and an annoyed Peyton was not a happy Peyton. Placing her hands on her hips, she called out "_Luke! I wasn't done talking to you_." That's when she saw a hand behind the door. Lucas might be fast but he sucked at hiding.

Peyton smirked mischievously "_Now look what you made me do. All this walking around made me drop my sheet_." Lucas peaked his head from behind the door. Peyton laughed and placed a hand on her hip "_Gotcha! God Lucas, you always were a sucker for my bluffs_." Her smiled faltered as he watched her, all joking pushed aside. Lucas stepped forward and slid an arm around her waist, crushing her to his body. "_I know I'm a sucker for you_" Peyton bit her bottom lip as he gave her that look, the one that touched her soul. She wrapped her arm around his neck "_You are such a romantic_"

Peyton then felt a hardness pressing against her stomach as the corners of his lips twitched. Peyton leaned her head back and sighed. "_Fine! But just once. I do really need to go_." A huge goofy grin appeared on his face as he carried Peyton bridal style, cradling her to his chest. "_Well then, how about a shower Ms. Sawyer_?" Peyton laughed as Lucas shut the door.

_Well this life tries to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart_

* * *

_Lyrics: 'Love Like This' by Natasha Bedingfield_

**I needed an angst free Leyton chapter since that last episode just broke my heart. Poor Peyton.**

**Reviews are always appreciated:)**


	9. Secret Lovers

**Who wants to kick Lucas' ass? He is such a coward! If I didn't love Leyton so much I would say 'Screw Lucas' and have Peyton move on with someone else but Leyton is too special to me. :sigh: Here's to hoping that Lucas somehow redeems himself.**

**In this update I got a little Naley interaction going on :)**_

* * *

_

_-----------_

_I hate to think about us all meeting up together  
'Cause as soon as I look at you it will show on my face, yeah  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other  
We can't let 'em know, no, no, no  
We can't leave a trace_

_-----------_

"_Good Morning_!"

Peyton burst through the front door of **_Clothes over Bros_**; the newest and hottest boutique in Tree Hill. The bubbly brunette looked up from her fashion magazine and kinked her eyebrow.

_"Sounds like someone got laid last night_" she said in a singing voice. Brooke then sighed and flipped a page _"At least one of us is getting some"_

Peyton laughed and patted her arm "_What? Is that new bartender not giving our Brookie any attention_?"

Brooke glared at her before continuing "_So out with it. Who was the lucky guy that had you in his bed all night?"_

Peyton rolled her eyes _"Why do you assume I had sex? There are other reasons I could be happy"_

Brooke scoffed _"Like what?"_ She then watched as Peyton struggled to find words. "_Exactly"_

"_Go Brooke yourself"_

"_No thanks, did that last night, when you bailed on me so you better kiss and tell."_

"_I just went for a walk"_

Brooke threw the magazine onto the counter and placed her hands on her hips

_"A walk? You walked all night in a huge storm? Peyton honey, you've got to come up with something better than that or I might just think you were doing something really naughty."_

Peyton began to feel guilty about her secret tryst with Lucas. She vowed never to be the other woman again and here she was, screwing an engaged man. Brooke caught the look on her face,_ "Have you been doing something naughty?"_

The lightness of the conversation quickly faded as Brooke seriously considered what trouble Peyton could have gotten into.

Peyton caught her staring and put on a false smile "_It's nothing Brooke. I've been a good girl, don't worry."_

Brooke smiled, "_I just want to know why you're suddenly sprouting sunshine from your moody little ass._"

Peyton sat down on a chair "_There is no one Brooke so can you please drop it."_ Brooke opened her mouth to argue when the chime above the door rang.

Peyton sighed '**Saved by the bell'**

Brooke pointed her finger at Peyton, _"I'm still not done with you P. Sawyer"_ Peyton smirked _"Didn't think so B. Davis_."

In walked a teenage girl with a look of awe on her face. Brooke smiled and walked from behind the counter.

"_Hi there! I'm-"_

"_Brooke Davis_" the girl finished for her.

Brooke placed a hand on her hip "_Well, yeah_."

The girl pressed both hands to her chest _"I'm such a fan of yours." _

_"Thank you..."_ Brooke dragged out the end of her sentence.

The girl extended her hand "_Molly. My name's Molly_."

Brooke shook her hand and then pointed behind her _"This is-"_

_"Peyton. I know, we've met_."

Peyton walked over to them and looked at Brooke "_She's living in my old house. My old room is pink now_" she smiled and winked at Molly.

Brooke sighed in relief "_Oh thank god! Those red walls used to give me the creeps_."

Molly smiled and furiously shook her head "_That's exactly what I told my parents_."

When Molly heard through the grapevine that **_The_** Brooke Davis was hiring, she jumped at the chance to work with a rich and famous celebrity. One thing she didn't expect was how down to earth Brooke was. She wasn't just a snobby celebrity, she actually had a heart.

"_I_ _heard that you were hiring and I wanted to fill out an application"_ Brooke waved a hand _"You got the job."_

Molly's jaw dropped _"Really? Just like that?"_ Brooke nodded "_Any friend of Peyton's is a friend of mine. Be here Monday morning at nine_"

Brooke then smiled warmly to Molly _"Welcome to 'Clothes over Bro's'_"

Molly launched forward and hugged her. Peyton chuckled from beside them.

Pulling back, Molly laughed _"Thank you so much! Wait until my friends hear I'm working for _The_ Brooke Davis_" she said before rushing out of the store.

Brooke smiled in satisfaction as she felt that warm glow of generosity. Peyton nudged Brooke with her elbow "_That was really nice of you Brooke_"

Brooke turned to Peyton _"Duh. My middle name is nice"_

Peyton laughed and wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders.

------

**_Swish_ **

The basketball went cleanly into the net. "_Fifty points. Come on Nathan, I'm crushing you_."

Lucas jogged circles around his younger brother as he limped slightly. Nathan smirked _"I'm letting you win."_

Nathan's recovery had been going better than anybody had expected. He no longer needed a cane and some days he could even jog but always with a slight limp. He wasn't able to play as hard as before but he was just glad to play at all. There was still that occasional jolt of pain but he pushed through it, he was through with being weak.

Nathan put a hand on waist and wiped the sweat from his face. "_What are you on? Drugs?"_

Lucas laughed as he sunk another basket _"No. I'm just feeling good."_

Nathan picked up the rolling ball from the floor and smirked "_Why?"_ Lucas shrugged "_No reason"_

Nathan narrowed his eyes "_Well I know Lindsay is in New York so I'm guessing you gave yourself a "_hand" _last night_ " Lucas smirked "_Cute_"

Nathan continued "_either that or you had sex with someone else_." Lucas froze slightly "_That's not funny"_

Nathan stepped back seeing the sliver of anger in his brother's eyes. "_Sorry man_"

Lucas snatched the ball from Nathan's hands and dribbled towards the basket, pushing himself harder than before. Jumping, he dunked the ball, holding onto the net before dropping to the ground. Lucas began to jog back towards Nathan when he felt a tightness in his chest. Lucas leaned forward slightly and put a hand to his heart. Nathan limped quickly over to him and tried to make a joke about the situation.

_"Look at us, we're a bunch of old guys. Can't even play a game of basketball without me limping or you having a heart attack._"

Lucas didn't immediately respond which worried Nathan so he stepped closer. Putting a hand on his shoulder Nathan asked, "_Hey, you alright man_?"

Lucas stood, his cheeks slightly red, _"Yeah. Im fine. Just overdid it a bit today."_

He wiped a hand across his face _"Why don't we call it a game?"_

Nathan nodded _"Sure. I've got to pick up Jamie anyway. Ever since we fired Carrie, I've become the nanny_." Lucas smirked and walked over to the bench

_"I don't think Haley had a choice. From what the both of you told me, it was like_ 'Fatal Attraction' _without the sex_."

Nathan chuckled _"I just can't seem to get away from the psycho chicks_."

Lucas smiled "_Remember Jessica?"_ Nathan groaned "_The cheerleader who wrote my name on her arm in sharpie marker and wouldn't wash it off for weeks?"_ Lucas nodded and laughed "_Or how about Amanda, the wanna be psychic who said you were '_destined_' to be together?" _Nathan shook his head "_Imogen_." Lucas' eyes light up in amusement as he remembered the girl who shaved the number '23', his high school jersey number, on her head. The brothers shared a quick laugh.

Nathan bent down and picked up his gym bag "_Anyway I wouldn't do that to Haley. Cheat on the woman I loved? I could never do that_." Nathan patted Lucas' back and walked off the River Court to his car.

Lucas' smile faded as he thought of his own infidelities "_Yeah_".

Looking down to the center of the court, he saw Peyton's name and felt an unnerving sense of dread.

---

The clacking of keys sounded into the empty bedroom as Lucas' fingers flew across the keyboard. Ever since Peyton came back into his life, inspiration just poured out of him.

The door then suddenly flew open and Peyton stomped in

_"Brooke knows_"

Lucas closed his laptop and stared at her, a mild look of shock on his face "_What_?"

Peyton closed the door behind her and threw her bag onto the bed "_Well she doesn't **know** know but she's got a hunch that I'm seeing someone_."

Lucas smiled knowingly and walked towards her "_And why would she think that?"_ He could see the blush on her cheeks turn slightly redder and his grin grew wider

_"Because apparently I couldn't stop smiling like a happy idiot the entire day_" she said, throwing her hands up.

Lucas placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "_Really?"_ She nodded "_Really_."

Lucas took a quick glance at her lips "_Well I like happy on you so maybe this new guy is a good thing_?"

Peyton smirked "_Maybe. But you know what would make me really happy?"_

"_What?"_

Peyton leaned forward, their lips a breath apart, "_if that guy would just shut up and kiss me_."

Lucas smirked and closed the gap, placing a tender kiss on her lips before pulling back.

Peyton rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at him with lust filled eyes "_I think he can do much better than that._"

Lucas held her tightly against his body as he moved them towards the bed. _"I think so too_."

---

Opening the door to her house, Haley called out _"Nathan! I'm home" _

_"We're out here!"_ his voice coming from outside.

Haley placed her purse down and walked to the patio door. She smiled to herself as she saw the two people she loved most in the world playing in the pool. Having Nathan back was like having her heart back. No longer did she feel an empty void when she woke up every morning. The man she loved had returned.

Nathan looked up from the pool and smiled at his wife.

"_Hey you"_

"_Hey"_

Haley walked to the pool and dipped her legs over the edge. "_Mama! Look what I can do!"_

Haley watched as Jamie held his breath underwater and then resurfaced. Jamie wiped his face _"I did it! I can hold my breath for ten Mississippi's_!" Haley clapped her hands in applause "_Wow! That's great honey_." Jamie smiled in satisfaction and continued playing.

Nathan finished his rehab and swam over to her. Holding her legs, he looked up at her with an evil gleam in his eye

"_Hey Hales?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"What would you do if I pulled you into the pool right now_?"

Haley smirked _"Well then I hope you really like Jamie because if you did, he'll be the only kid you'll ever have_"

Nathan laughed and began to float on his back "_Good to know_."

Haley leaned back onto her hands and smiled down to her husband. "_So how was basketball with Lucas_?"

Nathan stared up at the sky _"It was fun, _tiring_, but fun."_ Haley frowned in concern _"Are you pacing youself Nathan? Remember, your body is still healing_"

Nathan rolled his eyes _"Okay, mom_" Haley splashed him _"Hey!" _Nathan dove underwater to evade her attack.

Resurfacing infront of her legs, he jumped up, holding the edge of the pool for support, his muscles straining with the effort. His face was an inch away from hers

_"Hi" _

_"Hi"_

Leaning down, he kissed her softly before sliding back into the pool, quick enough so that Jamie hadn't noticed.

_"There was something weird about Lucas today though."_ Haley raised an eyebrow

"_Weird? Like what?" _

_"At first he was really energetic, more energetic than I've ever seen him. Making every shot as if it was the money shot. He even beat me by fifty points_."

Haley tried to surpress her laughter _"Wow, Lucas beat the great Nathan Scott?"_

She was answered with a quick splash of water. Nathan smirked then continued as she wiped the water from her face

_"Then I asked him why he was feeling so good, joking around saying that he had," _Nathan looked back at Jamie before whispering_ "sex last night with someone besides Lindsay when he freaked out on me."_

Haley frowned "_Why would you say something like that?" _

_"I was only joking_" he exclaimed.

_"Well you still shouldn't have said it. You know how Lucas feels about his history with cheating."_

Nathan nodded _"I know but this was weird Haley. It was almost like I was actually right and he was feeling guilty_"

He then shrugged "_Whatever_" and continued with the rest of his rehab.

Haley looked back to the last time Lucas had been in a great mood and the only thought that came to mind was that curly haired blond that always seemed to steal his heart. Haley shook her head, hoping that what she was thinking couldn't possible true. She then mentally slapped herself. This was Lucas and Peyton and if the past was any indication, **anything was possible**.

_---------_

_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
We should not be together  
But we can't let go, no, no  
'Cause we love each other so_

_---------_

* * *

'_Secret Lovers' by Atlantic Starr_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH. _


	10. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

**Yes, I know. I suck majorly. I havent updated in months. It seems like life has this annoying knack of interrupting my writing. Also, Ive been severely lacking inspiration since Leyton is getting me pissed off this season (mostly Luc-ass). I hope to be able to crank out updates faster. **

* * *

_--_

_Baby I know situation don't seem fair to us both.  
But babygirl, she's an issue that I'm about to adjust.  
Don't mistake the love we make for just lust,  
You are my soul, mind, body, spirit all that I know_

_--_

For the second time that week, Lucas awoke with Peyton in his arms. He looked down at her and felt himself falling more in love with her, if that was even possible. The thing about loving her was that he was always falling. Lucas looked at the clock and noticed they had slept the entire day. Thank god it was the weekend. Peyton moaned as she also awoke, squeezing him softly. Lucas smiled, hugging her closer and placed a kiss on her golden curls. _"I could do this"_ he said against her hair. Peyton shifted a bit underneath his arms _"Do what?" "Wake up like this, with you in my arms. I could do this for the rest of my life_."

Gently, he ran his fingers up her arm and he felt her body become tense. He frowned, that was not the reaction he was expecting. "_What's wrong?"_ Peyton sat up and pulled the sheet around her body "_We need to talk_." Lucas frowned "_Okay." "The past two days have been the best of my life and it's because of you_." A lopsided smile came onto his face _"I feel the same way_" Peyton looked down at her twisting fingers "_What about Lindsay_?" Lucas sighed and softly brushed her hair across her forehead. "_When she gets back I'm gonna tell her I can't marry her_"

Peyton crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes "_I hate this. I promised myself I would never be the other woman and here I am screwing someone else's fiancee." "Hey_, " Lucas took her hands in his but she kept her eyes away from his face. _"Don't say that. You're not just some other woman. You're the only woman. The woman I love_." When she looked back at him, he felt his heart break seeing the tears on her face. "_I'm sorry_," She took a deep breath and wiped the stray tears on her cheek "_I'm being such a girl_" Lucas pulled a curl behind her ear and whispered words from a lifetime ago, "_I have to be with you_" Peyton tilted her head and gazed at him adoringly "_I have to be with you too_" she whispered softly. Lucas brought her into a gentle kiss and felt the hot tears against his cool cheeks.

Pulling back, Peyton whispered "_What about Brooke? I live with her and she's going to figure it out sooner or later_" He took a deep breath "_Brooke's not the only one. I think Nathan knows something's up which means Haley will also suspect something's going on._" Peyton groaned and fell back deeper against the pillows "_Shit Lucas. Why didn't you tell me?" "Well someone kind of distracted me yesterday"_ She didn't smile _"What are we going to do Luke_?" Her lost expression made his fragile heart ache. "_We just have to lay low and be more careful. At least until Lindsay gets back_." Lucas then sighed and pulled her back into his arms, her body now on top of his. Peyton leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "_Do you trust me_" Peyton placed her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes, "_you know I do_" Lucas caressed her cheek with his thumb "_We'll be okay. I promise_." Peyton leaned into his touch and smiled weakly; the smile not even reaching her eyes.

Her gaze turned to the clock "_I've got to go, have to make an appearance at the house before Brooke notices I'm missing" "Stay_," Lucas looked at her sadly as she began to move "_just a little longer_." Peyton matched his look and nodded. "_Nowhere else I'd rather be_." Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her as if something were going to rip her away from him. Peyton hugged him back just as fiercely. Silently in their hearts, they could feel the black cloud coming. The black cloud called life that always tore them apart.

--

Brooke opened the front door and smiled "_Didn't expect to see you Tutor Wife_" Haley rolled her eyes as she walked into the house "_You need to stop calling me that Brooke_" Brooke grinned as she shut the door "_So what do I owe this pleasure_?" Haley rubbed her hands together "_I''m just gonna get straight to the point_" Brooke knit her eyebrows in confusion "_Okay_" "_Have you noticed anything different about Peyton lately?"_ Brooke frowned "_Not really, but..." "But what?" "Well she came to the boutique to help me out yesterday and she was grinning. Like that freaky cat from Alice in Wonderland_." Haley nodded "_Nathan said Lucas was in a great mood yesterday too."_ She then raised an eyebrow "_You don't think_?" Brooke shook her head "_No. I don't think they're that stupid_." Haley nodded, still unconvinced, "_Yeah"_ They stood in silence as they both thought about the possibility of Lucas and Peyton going behind everyone's back.

Brooke broke the silence _"Do you think he's making a mistake, marrying Lindsay_?" Haley shrugged "_I don't know. He seems happy with Lindsay but it's not like-" "when he was with Peyton"_ Brooke continued. Haley agreed _"Yeah_." A loud crash coming from above caused both brunettes to jump and with one look at each other, they rushed up the stairs.

Slamming the door open to the balcony, Brooke and Haley found Peyton on the floor, a potted plant shattered on the floor next to her. Peyton looked up at them from the floor _"Hey guys. What's up_?" Brooke rushed to help her up _"What are you doing Peyton_?" Peyton smiled nervously "_I just wanted to see the view. It's a beautiful day isn't it?"_ Brooke looked at Peyton thoroughly "_Are those the clothes you had on yesterday_?" Peyton shrugged "_No clean laundry_?" Haley stayed silent as she watched from her spot at the door. She then looked into her hand at the object she had found next to Peyton's fallen purse.

--

Lucas jumped as the door slammed. Looking up from his writing he was faced with an angry Haley. "_You son of a bitch_." Lucas stood and frowned "_What's going on Hales?" "You slept with Peyton didn't you?"_ Lucas gulped and felt his heart beat erratically. "_Why would you think that_?" Haley crossed her arms "_I was just at Brooke's." "Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" "We caught Peyton trying to sneak back into the house. Apparently she's been out all night_," Haley took a long look at him before continuing "_Was she here Lucas_?" Lucas slowly shook his head "_No. I was here, alone, working on my book_" Haley laughed bitterly "_If that's what you're calling it. Lucas, I know Peyton was here and I know something is going on_" Lucas shook his head _"Nothing is going on Haley" "You swear_?" Lucas felt like he was swallowing knives, he couldn't believe he was about to lie to his best friend _"I swear_." Haley nodded and reached into her pocket. _"Wow, so then I wonder where Peyton got this_."

His heart stopped as she held up his necklace. Involuntarily, he put his hand to his neck. He had just given it to Peyton a couple of hours ago. "_Where did you get that_" his voice cracked. Haley threw the necklace at him "_While I was at Brooke's, Peyton was sneaking back in. We found her on the balcony and her purse had fallen to the ground. I picked it up and found your necklace_." Lucas stood deathly still, clueless as to how to begin. "_Haley-_" She held up a hand "_Stop right there. I'm not through being angry with you."_

Haley took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair "_Why are you doing this again? Lindsay's a good person, why would you hurt her like this_?" Lucas sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair "_I don't know_" She threw her hands up in frustration "_I don't know? That's not good enough Lucas! This isn't high school anymore! You can't just play around with other people's feelings like this!" "You don't think I know that Haley_?" Lucas yelled back "_I hate being in this position and I never meant for this to happen but it did._" Haley stepped back, the amount of force in his answer was unexpected.

Lucas sighed dejectedly and continued softly "_I'm not proud of how it happened but I'm not sorry that it did_." Haley saw the pain evident in his eyes. "_This isn't just some random girl Haley. It's **Peyton**." _Lucas stared at his best friend _"I thought I was over her Haley, I really did. I met Lindsay and I moved on but it all went to hell when **she** came back. Seeing her made me feel like I was eighteen again; blinded by her beauty and my love for her_. _I'm never going to love anyone like I love her_."

Haley sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. Even after all these years, she could still see the look of love in his eyes. The look reserved for Peyton Sawyer. In her heart she knew they were meant for each other. She just hated the way they always hurt everyone around them. _"I know_" Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulders "_I still don't like it. It's not right_." She looked up at him "_I'm not going to lie for you._" Lucas nodded _"I wouldn't ask you to. I'm going to tell Lindsay as soon as she gets back. I promise."_ Haley stared at him before nodding "_Okay."_

--

Brooke casually leaned against the door frame and tapped her foot. It had been a couple hours since she and Haley found Peyton on the balcony and she had yet to get any answers. Peyton looked up from her sketch pad and rolled her eyes before looking down again. "_There's nothing to tell so you can stop doing that_." Brooke shrugged _"Stop doing what?" "You know what_."

Brooke rushed into the room and sat on the bed "_Please Peyton. Just give me the tiniest little detail. Was the guy cute? Did he take you on a date or was this just a booty call?_" She sighed when Peyton ignored her. "_Please give me something! I can't believe I'm actually trying to live vicariously through your sex life_!" Peyton smirked "_Then maybe you should give Owen a call and get your own sex life_" Brooke sighed and leaned back onto her hands "_Owen's old news_" Peyton pouted "_Has Brookie been rejected by the hot older man?_" Brooke glared at her "_No, I'm just not interested in older guys anymore." "Oh please. This coming from the girl who constantly flirted with Nathan's Uncle Cooper, slept with her English teacher and had fantasies about my dad_?"

Suddenly Brooke sat up with a look on her face that made Peyton uneasy. "_You just said get your own sex life. That means you have a sex life which means you've been having sex!" "No Brooke" "Peyton-" "Brooke, I already told you. I was working late so I decided to just sleep in my office. End of story_." Brooke frowned and walked towards the door _"I know when you're lying P. Sawyer and I'm going to find out whatever it is you're hiding_." Peyton sighed as she watched her leave the room. She was definitely in trouble. Whenever Brooke went on a "witch hunt", she could and would find anything she wanted.

--

Lucas opened his eyes and instantly felt the pain of the bright light on his face. Facing away from the window, he stretched his arms across the bed and suddenly felt the empty spot next to him. It wasn't unexpected, he just didn't think he'd miss her body next his after only a couple hours apart. After Haley's visit the day before, he decided that he and Peyton should slow it down. Brooke also began to question Peyton's absence from their house so they decided it would be best for Peyton to sleep in her own bed that night. Lucas brought the pillow to his face and inhaled deeply, her scent faintly lingering on the soft cotton sheet. He swore he could still feel the warmth of her body next to his. Thoughts of her warm and inviting flesh energized him. He jumped out of bed realizing he desperately needed to see her. Lucas flung his bedroom door open and almost collided with the blond standing behind it.

_--_

_And I know you're waiting patiently for that day,  
When we no longer have to lie about us _

_--_

* * *

_'Where Did You Sleep Last Night'_ by Nirvana & _'Lie About Us'_ by Avant feat. Nicole Scherzinger


	11. Non Believer

_--_

_Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch_

_-- _

Realizing he was staring, Lucas quickly covered his shock.

_"L-Lindsay. I thought you didn't get back until later tonight_."

Lindsay smiled and dropped her suitcase. _"I decided to blow off my last meeting and catch the first flight out of New York._"

She then walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She looked up at him shyly "_I missed you_."

The feeling of her arms around him, which had once been a comfort, now felt like lead chains suffocating him. They were nothing like the warm arms of the girl he loved. Lindsay raised an eyebrow

_"Lucas?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"I missed you_" she repeated. He cleared his throat and reluctantly placed his hands on her hips.

"_I missed you too_." Lindsay leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his closed lips. Before she could deepen the kiss, Lucas quickly pulled away

"_I've got a lot of things to do today. Maybe we can meet for lunch?_" Lindsay nodded and dropped her hands to her side, suspicion on her face

"_Sure. I wanted to see Haley anyway_."

Lucas smiled weakly as he watched her leave the room, "_I'll see you later._"

--

There was only one thing in this world that Peyton loved more than Lucas and that was music. It was her first love and the one thing she could truly depend on growing up when all people seemed to do was leave her. Ironically enough, she could not carry a tune to save her life. This was how Lucas found Peyton, singing an old Led Zeppelin song while cooking - another uncharacteristic action for her. Sneaking into the kitchen, Lucas quickly wrapped an arm around Peyton's waist and she instantly relaxed in his hold.

Lucas nuzzled her neck slowly "_Good Morning_" and then looked over her shoulder to see what was in the bowl "S_o did you follow the recipe this time_?"

Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was rolling her eyes. Peyton turned her head to the side and smiled up at him

"_So what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Scott_?"

Lucas buried his face deeper into her neck "_Limsdaysback_" he mumbled.

Peyton frowned and faced him "_Wanna try that again_?"

Lucas took a deep breath "_Lindsay's back_"

Peyton dropped the bowl onto the floor not caring about the contents spilling all over the floor.

"_What?! I thought she didn't get back until tonight" _

Lucas ran a hand through his hair "_I know. I woke up this morning and she was just there_."

Lucas then leaned back against the counter "_If you hadn't slept here tonight..."_ he trailed off.

Peyton's eyes widen and she could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"_So what are you going to do" _

_"I have lunch with her today_" Peyton raised an eyebrow "_Oh_"

She then bit her lip self consciously. She still didn't believe this was real. Lucas leaving perfect Lindsay for her? She couldn't accept that she was finally getting Lucas. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was waiting for the moment Lucas realized Lindsay was the one he wanted.

In a second Lucas knew the look on her face. It was her doubting face. Walking forward he pulled her into a loose hug.

_"Peyton look at me_" She looked up at him reluctantly "_Yeah?" _

_"What's wrong_?" She began to pick at the buttons on his shirt "_Nothing" _

_"Peyton_" She sighed and pulled away from him "_I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." _

_"What?" _Peyton threw her hands up and walked away from him _"I'm waitin__g for when you decide that Lindsay is actually the one you want."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

"_We've tried this before Lucas and look how we ended up. Me alone and you engaged to another woman. A great woman by the way. Someone who is kind and caring and loves you. Why would you be with me when she's a successful book editor and I'm an unemployed failure." _

Lucas couldn't stand to hear her speak about herself that way _"Peyt-"_

_"She helped make your dreams come true Lucas. She helped make your book great_."

He sighed "_Lindsay helped get my book out there and I'll always be grateful for that,_" Lucas watched as Peyton shifted nervously on her feet "_but she didn't make my book great. You did. It was great because of the love I felt for you."_

Standing in front of her, he wiped the tear that slid down her cheek "_You always thought I was the one saving you but you forgot one thing; _**You**_ saved _**me**_ first_."

Peyton looked up at him confused.

"_If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have gone back into that gym to play my second game all those years ago. You changed my life Peyt. You taught me strength and courage when standing before the unknown_" Lucas wrapped his arms around her "_I think I've loved you since the first time I fixed your car and I knew then that loving you would be difficult but I knew in my heart that it was worth it. That _**you **_were worth it."_

Peyton felt tears in her eyes as Lucas continued to speak "_Remember after the championship when I had my heart attack?"_ She nodded. "_Your love was what helped me. Loving you and knowing that you loved me back gave me hope. That love saved me,"_ he paused slightly, causing her to look up into his eyes "_and I want it to save me for the rest of my life_."

Peyton smiled and placed a tender hand on his chest, right over his heart. The flawed heart that she loved fiercely.

_"If you still think that Lindsay is the one I should be with, then I'm afraid you're missing something very important. I could never be with anyone else ever again," _cupping her face gently he leaned forward and as his warm breath intoxicated each of her senses, he repeated the words he had written a long time ago

"_because I was **now** and would **always** be in love with Peyton Sawyer."_

His lips had barely brushed hers when Brooke came bursting into the room. They quickly shot apart from each other and Brooke looked at them suspiciously.

"_Hey Luke" _

_"Hi Brooke"_

Lucas thought she could hear his heart from where she was standing.

Lucas looked at his watch "_I gotta go meet someone for lunch. Bye Brooke. See ya Peyton_." As much as he wanted to spend more time with Peyton, he knew that the longer people saw them together, the more suspicious they would become.

Brooke waved but Lucas was already out the door "_Bye"._

Brooke then turned her attention to her best friend, who had suddenly taken an interest in cleaning the cookie dough on the floor.

"_What was he doing here_," Brooke then frowned "_and why are you making chocolate chip cookies_?"

Peyton rolled her eyes _"Sorry mom, next time I'll get your permission before I cook anything ever again_."

Brooke stepped over the cookie dough as she walked further into the kitchen "_But you don't cook Peyton" _

_"Maybe I'll start_"

Brooke leaned against the counter and crossed her arms "_Why was Lucas here?" _

_"I needed to talk to him about some repairs at Tric" _

_"You couldn't tell him AT Tric_?" Brooke raised an eyebrow "_Is there something going on between you two_?"

Peyton shook her head too quickly "_No" _

_"Peyton, I know you two have this long epic romantic history thing but he's engaged_."

Peyton threw the bowl into the sink _"God Brooke, I know that! We're just friends_".

Brooke raised her hands in surrender _"Okay_."

Peyton jumped as her phone suddenly vibrated against the counter, not missed by Brooke's observant eyes.

"_Just remember how well things worked out the last time you were '_**just friends'**" she said before quietly slipping out the door.

Peyton flipped open the phone and saw she had a new text message for Haley. "_Tric. NOW_!"

Peyton felt the guilt churning in her stomach as she thought the worst. Grabbing her bag and keys, she headed for her car scared out of her mind.

She'd rather face a starving bear than Haley on a bad day.

--

_Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough _

--

* * *

"Let That Be Enough" - Switchfoot & "Non-Believer" - La Rocca


End file.
